Mel Blanc
Mel Blanc (1908 - 1989) Film Deaths *''Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur'' (1939; animated) [Daffy Duck]: Killed in an explosion Along with Dinosaur (David Freeman) after he goads Casper Caveman (Jack Lescoulie) into stabbing a giant inflatable duck full of dynamite killing both of them, they are then seen as angels on clouds. *''Jitterbug Follies'' (1939; animated) [Count Screwloose/Madam Lizzie Swish/Penguins]: Madam Lizzie Swish is shot to death (offscreen) with a cannon by the Penguins after her awful singing annoys them. (Count Screwloose and the Penguins survive). *''Ali Baba Bound'' (1940; animated) [Porky Pig/Ali Baba/Suicide Squad/Humpmobile Camel]: Ali Baba and the Suicide Squad are killed in an explosion when the Suicide Squad charges into him with a bomb strapped to his head. (The rest of the characters survive). *''The Sour Puss'' (1940; animated) [Porky Pig/Cat/Canary/Flying Fish]: The Canary commits suicide by shooting himself in the head. (The rest of the characters survive). *''The Lonesome Stranger'' (1940; animated) [Lonesome Stranger/Killer Diller Boy Leader/Sheriff/Indian Telegrammer]: The Sheriff is killed in an explosion when the Killer Diller Boy Leader shoots him with a hand cannon he checks himself over and seems fine but drops dead moments later, the Killer Diller Boy Leader is killed in an explosion when he and the rest of his gang are hit by an exploding powder keg they had earlier tied the Lonesome Stranger to, when the smoke clears all that's left of them are their smoking hats. (The rest of his characters survive) *''The Haunted Mouse'' (1941; animated) [Cat]: The Cat jumps to his death from a window after the Ghost Mouse (Walter Tetley) sets his foot on fire, the Cat's ghost then chases the mouse. *''Notes To You'' (1941; animated) [Porky Pig/Cat]: The Cat is shot in the chest by Porky after getting fed up with his singing, his 9 lives then show up to sing some more. *''Double Chaser'' (1942; animated) [Mouse/Cat/Dog]: The Mouse is killed in an explosion after lighting a bomb he thought was an apple, he is then seen as an angel on a cloud. (The cat and dog survive). *''The Ducktators'' (1942; animated) [Hitler Duck/Hirohito Duck/Dove of Peace]: The Hitler and Hirohito ducks are shot to death along with the Mussolini Duck (Michael Maltese) by a Soldier from a billboard, their heads are then seen mounted on The Dove Of Peace's wall. *''Foney Fables'' (1942; animated) [Boy Who Cried Wolf]: Eaten by a wolf (off-screen). *''Confusions of a Nutzy Spie'' (1943; animated) [Porky Pig/Eggbert/Missing Lynx]: The Missing Lynx is killed in an explosion after Eggbert sneezes his bomb at him, he is then seen as an angel on a cloud. (Porky and Eggbert survive). *''Spies'' (1943; animated) [Private Snafu]: Killed in an explosion when his ship is torpedoed by German U-boats, after he had carelessly revealed information about the mission. He appears as a spirit in Hell afterwards. (Played for comic effect.) *''The Goldbrick'' (1943; animated) [Private Snafu]: Run over by a Japanese tank after he lazily digs a foxhole too shallow to protect him; after the tank runs over him, his foxhole is transformed into a grave complete with headstone. (Played for comic effect.) *''Tortoise Wins by a Hare'' (1943; animated) [Bugs Bunny/Rabbit Bookie/Rabbit Thugs]: Voicing multiple characters, "Rabbit Bookie" and all the "Rabbit Thugs" commit suicide by shooting themselves in the head (with a single bullet that goes through all four of them), after realizing that they had stopped Bugs Bunny from winning the race and thus sabotaged their own bet. (This ending is censored from most TV airings of this cartoon.) Bugs Bunny survives the cartoon. *''An Itch in Time'' (1944; animated) [Dog/Cat]: The Cat commits suicide by shooting himself after seeing the flea carry off Elmer Fudd (Arthur Q. Bryan) and The Dog. (The Dog survives). *''Booby Traps'' (1944; animated) [Private Snafu]: Killed in an explosion when he plays a piano that had been booby-trapped with a bomb attached to the key of the song's last note. He appears as an angel on a cloud afterwards. (Played for comic effect.) *''Private Snafu vs. Malaria Mike'' (1944; animated) [Private Snafu]: Dies of malaria (off-screen) after failing to take proper precautions; his head is shown mounted as a trophy on the mosquito's wall afterwards. (Played for comic effect.) *''A Lecture on Camouflage'' (1944; animated) [Private Snafu]: Killed in an explosion when a German hot-air balloon drops a bomb on him, after he tries to take cover in the shadow of the balloon itself. (Played for comic effect.) *''Bugs Bunny Nips The Nips'' (1944; animated) [Bugs Bunny/Japanese Soldiers/Sumo Wrestler]: The first Japanese soldier falls to his death after Bugs takes his parachute and gives him an anvil, The Sumo Wrestler dies after Bugs hits him on the head with a mallet, and the remaining Japanese soldiers are killed in an explosion when Bugs gives them ice cream bars with grenades inside of them.(Bugs Bunny survives the cartoon). *''Birdy and the Beast'' (1944; animated) [Tweety/Puddy Tat]: The "Puddy Tat" is killed in an explosion after Tweety tricks him into eating a grenade. *''Plane Daffy'' (1944; animated) [Daffy Duck/Pigeon 13/Hitler/Goering/Goebbels]: Pigeon 13 commits suicide by shooting himself after giving away important information to Hatta Mari (Sara Berner), Goering and Goebbels shoot themselves after they accidentally upset Hitler. *''Going Home'' (1944; animated) [Private Snafu]: Run over by a streetcar that suddenly appears after he declares that the blabbermouth who gave away his unit's position should be run over by a streetcar. (Played for comic effect.) *''Angel Puss ''(1944; animated) [Sambo/Angel Puss]: Angel Puss is shot to death (offscreen) by Sambo, his nine lives then chase him. *''The Chow Hound'' (1944; animated) [Private Snafu/Bull]: The Bull sacrifices himself so he can be butchered to provide food for the soldiers, he is later seen as a ghost. Private Snafu survives. *''Draftee Daffy'' (1945; animated) [Daffy Duck/Little Man From The Draftboard]: The Man from the Draftboard presumably suffocates to death after Daffy locks him in a safe, Daffy is killed in an explosion after the rocket he's riding on crashes and explodes, both are then seen in Hell. *''No Buddy Atoll ''(1945; animated) [Private Snafu/Japanese Sailor]: The Japanese Sailor is killed (offscreen) in an explosion when Private Snafu gives him a telephone with dynamite inside and sets off a charge. *''Tokyo Woes ''(1945; animated) [Singing Bond/Japanese Announcer/Sad Sack]: The Japanese Announcer and Sad Sack are killed in an explosion along with Tokyo Rose (Sara Berner) when the Singing Bond hands them a bunch of bombs. *''Peck Up Your Troubles ''(1945; animated) [Sylvester]: Killed in an explosion when a woodpecker (David Freeman) re lights some sticks of dynamite he had intended to blow up it's tree with, he is then seen as an angel on a cloud. *''Bacall To Arms'' (1946; animated) [Wolf/Henpecked Husband/Lion/Duckling]: The Wolf is shot in the chest by Bogey Gocart (Dave Barry). (The rest of his characters survive). *''Rhapsody Rabbit'' (1946; animated) [Bugs Bunny/Coughing Audience Member]: The Coughing Audience Member is shot to death (off-screen) by Bugs for repeatedly interrupting his piano recital. *''The Foxy Duckling'' (1947; animated) [Fox/Duckling]: The Fox falls to his death from his collapsing makeshift bridge after the Duckling drops a feather on him causing it to collapse under his weight, he is then seen as an angel chasing the Duckling. *''A Horsefly Fleas'' (1947; animated) [A. Flea/Horsefly/Indian Fleas/Dog]: Several of the Indian Fleas are shot to death by A. Flea. (The rest of his characters survive). *''I Taw A Putty Tat'' (1948; animated) [Sylvester/Tweety]: Sylvester is mauled to death (off-screen) by a bulldog Tweety siced on him, this is confirmed when Tweety stamps his picture on a wall like Slyvester had done when he ate his owner's birds. *''Back Alley Oproar'' (1948; animated) [Sylvester]: Killed in an explosion after Elmer Fudd (Arthur Q. Bryan) plants a bunch of dynamite around his fence killing both of them, Elmer is then seen as an angel surrounded by Sylvester's 9 lives. *''Buccaneer Bunny'' (1948; animated) [Bugs Bunny/Yosemite Sam/Polly Parro''t]: Polly Parrot is killed in an explosion after Bugs gives him a stick of dynamite to prevent him from giving away his hiding place. (Bugs and Sam survive). *Mouse Mazurka'' (1948; animated) [Sylvester]: Commits suicide after drinking nitro glycerin and causing himself to explode after having nothing to eat after the mouse (David Freeman) he'd been trying to eat died doing the same thing, he is then seen in heaven chasing the mouse. *''The Scarlet Pumpernickel'' (1949; animated) [Daffy Duck']: Commits suicide by shooting himself after his story doesn't sell (This scene is often cut from TV). *''Bye, Bye Bluebeard'' (1949; animated) [Porky Pig/Mouse/Bluebeard]: Voicing multiple roles, "Bluebeard" is explodes after the mouse tricks him into eating several bombs (which Bluebeard mistook for popovers). ("Porky Pig" and "Mouse" survive the cartoon.) (Played for comic effect.) *''The Ducksters'' (1950; animated) [Daffy Duck/Porky Pig/Audience Member]: The Audience Member is shot to death by Daffy (off-screen) for warning Porky about the dangers of the game show. (Daffy and Porky survive). *''Tom Tom Tomcat ''(1953; animated) [Tweety/Sylvester/Indian Cats]: Several of the Indian Cats are shot to death by Granny (Bea Benedret) and Tweety, another is killed in an explosion when he fails to shoot his arrow with dynamite attached, and Sylvester and the remaining Indian Cats are presumed to die in an explosion when Granny tricks them into entering a powder room with a lit match. *''Satan's Waitin (1954; animated)' [''Sylvester/Tweety/Devil Dog/Bank Robbers]: Sylvester loses all nine of his lives throughout the cartoon, first he falls to his death from a building chasing Tweety, next he is run over by a steamroller, then he is frightened to death by a devil dog statue, his 4th-7th lives are lost when he's shot in shooting gallery, he then breaks his neck when he hits his head on a tunnel while riding a roller coaster, and he looses his 9th life when two criminals blow up the safe he's hiding in, the two bank robbers are also killed in the explosion. *''Speedy Gonzales (1955; animated)' [''Sylvester/Speedy Gonzales/Manuel]: Manuel is eaten (offscreen) by Sylvester. Sylvester and Speedy survive. *''What's Opera, Doc?'' (1957; animated) [Bugs Bunny as Brunhilde]: Killed (off-screen) when Elmer Fudd (voiced by Arthur Q. Bryan) summons storms, earthquakes, and smog to attack Bugs; his body is shown afterwards when Elmer discovers him and remorsefully carries him away. He comes back to life to address the camera and ask "What did you expect in an opera, a happy ending?" (This may or may not count as a "death" scene, but I'll go ahead and list it just in case.) (Played for comic effect.) *''Showbiz Bugs'' (1957; animated) [Bugs Bunny/Daffy Duck]: Daffy Duck blows himself up in a magic trick that involves swallowing explosives followed by a match, he is then seen as a ghost. *''Hare-abian Nights'' (1959; animated) [Bugs Bunny/Yosemite Sam/El-vis Prezley]: El-vis Prezley is fed to the crocodiles when Yosemite Sam activates a trap door after he fails to entertain him. Bugs and Sam survive. *''Wild and Woolly Hare'' (1959; animated) [Bugs Bunny/Yosemite Sam/Injun Joe]: Injun Joe is shot to death (off-screen) by Yosemite Sam. (Bugs and Sam survive). *''Bonanza Bunny'' (1959; animated) [Bugs Bunny/Blacque Jacque Shellacque]: Blacque Jacque Shellacque is killed in an explosion after Bugs cuts a hole in his bag of gunpowder and lights the trail it leaves behind. *''Tweet and Lovely'' (1959; animated) [Sylvester/Tweety]: Sylvester is killed in an explosion after he trips and falls down the stairs while carrying a bomb, he is then seen as an angel. *''Horse Hare'' (1960; animated) [Bugs Bunny/Yosemite Sam/Indians]: Bugs shoots several of the Indians to death (off-screen) and marks a tally every time he scores a kill. (Bugs and Sam survive). *''The Abominable Snowrabbit'' (1961; animated) [Bugs Bunny/Daffy Duck/Abominable Snowman]: The Abominable Snowman melts into a puddle after Bugs lure him out into the desert. (Bugs and Daffy survive). *''Rebel Without Claws ''(1961; animated) [Sylvester/Tweety]: Sylvester is accidentally shot to death by Conferate soldiers who were supposed to shoot Tweety, before he dies he mentions he says he will need the rest of his 9 lives to put up with the soldiers. *''Devil's Feud Cake'' (1963; animated) [Bugs Bunny/Yosemite Sam/The Devil]: Yosemite Sam dies three times 1) He falls to his death from a plane after his parachute doesn't open 2) He jumps to his death to escape from some lions 3) He is killed when Bugs Bunny shoots a cannon ball at him. *''Dumb Patrol'' (1964; animated) [Bugs Bunny/Yosemite Sam]: Yosemite Sam is killed in an explosion when his plane crashes into an ammunition field, he is then seen as angel in a devil costume strumming a harp. *''Daffy Duck's Quackbusters ''(1988; animated) [Daffy Duck/Bugs Bunny/Porky Pig/Sylvester/J.P. Cubish]: J.P. Cubish laughs himself to death at Daffy's comedy routine, he is then heard as a ghost for the rest of the film. His other characters survive. TV Deaths *''The Flintstones: Dr. Sinister'' (1964; animated) [Barney Rubble/Dr. Sinister]: Dr. Sinister is killed (off-screen) in an explosion when Madam X (Jean Vander Pyle) and Fred Flintstone (Alan Reed) pull a lever that causes his volcano lair to explode. *''The Jetsons: A Jetson Christmas Carol'' (1985; animated) [Cosmo Spacely/Jacob Marsley]: Jacob Marsley dies (off-screen) in the hospital caused by an unseen accident due to his greed sometime before the events of the episode, he appears as a ghost wrapped in bandages warning Mr. Spacely that he could end up like him if he doesn't change his ways. (Cosmo Spacely survives). Noteworthy Connections *Father of Noel Blanc and Arnis Hasi. Gallery melblanc-1959.jpg|Mel Blanc (1959 portrait) melblanc-spies.jpg|Mel Blanc/Private Snafu in 'Spies' melblanc-goldbrick.jpg|Mel Blanc/Private Snafu's tombstone in 'The Goldbrick' melblanc-boobytraps.jpg|Mel Blanc/Private Snafu in 'Booby Traps' melblanc-malariamike.jpg|Mel Blanc/Private Snafu in 'Private Snafu vs. Malaria Mike' melblanc-goinghome.jpg|Mel Blanc/Private Snafu in 'Going Home' 2019-05-08-16-26-46.jpg|Mel Blanc (middie),David Freeman (Left),Jack Lescoulie (Right) in Daffy Duck and The Dinosaur Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1908 Births Category:1989 Deaths Category:American actors and actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Actors Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by laughing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by malaria Category:Performer's Character Kills Another